Subterranean Sonic
Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad |Następny = Lovesick Sonic }} Subterranean Sonic – drugi odcinek serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo został wyemitowany jako dziewiąty odcinek. Fabuła Noc. Doktor Robotnik stoi przy oknie w swojej bazie i wyraża swoje oburzenie na temat Sonica. Scratch nagle zapala światło, przerywając mowę Robotnika i kierując jego złość w kierunku swoim oraz Groundera. Doktor wykrywa obecność jeża w Marble Zone. Pomimo protestów, naukowiec wyrzuca roboty z bazy prosto do miejsca przebywania jeża. Od razu rozpoczynają poszukiwania jeża. Uciekając, Sonic i Tails docierają do stromego klifu, pod którym znajduje się rzeka lawy. Scratch i Grounder nieudolnie chowają się za jednym z gejzerów, przekonani że jeż ich nie widział. Gejzer wyrzuca wodę, lecz co jakiś czas przerywa ten proces. Sonic i Tails postawiają wskoczyć do środka w czasie jednej z przerw. Czynią to, odkrywając podziemny system korytarzy. Za nimi udają się oba roboty. Sonic i Tails docierają do komnaty pełnej klejnotów i innych bogactw. Po chwili jednak wchodzi właściciel dóbr oraz mieszkaniec podziemi - kret Spelunk. Myśli on, że Sonic i Tails chcą go okraść. Postanawia wystrzelić do nich z armaty. Bohaterom udaje się uciec przed kulą, która uderza prosto w eksplorujących podziemia Scratcha i Groundera. Tymczasem bohaterowie docierają do torów kolejki. Biegną pod górę z nadzieją na wydostanie się. Na drodze jednak staje im jadący w wagoniku Spelunk, który goni ich. Zmuszeni są uciekać z powrotem w dół. Napotykają jednak na żółwią rodzinę przechodzącą przez tory. Skłania to Sonica do przebrania się za kontrolera ruchu, aby oszukać Spelunka i uciec. Prawie się to udaje, lecz kret zorientowawszy się w podstępie zamienia tory w śliską zjeżdżalnię. Bohaterowie wpadają wprost do klatki, w której zostają zamknięci. Wykonana jest ona z diamondiusu - najtwardszego materiału na Mobiusie, przez co Sonic nie jest w stanie jej zniszczyć. left|thumb|200px|Sonic po nieudanej próbie ucieczkiTymczasem na powierzchni, Scratch i Grounder w towarzystwie Doktora Robotnika docierają nad miejsce, gdzie wcześniej się znajdowali. Wyposażeni w koparki i świdry zaczynają kopać, aby dostać się do skarbów Spelunka. Ich działania prowadzą do powolnego niszczenia się podziemi. Spelunk oskarża Sonica o sprowadzenie nowych intruzów i otwiera zapadnię pod bohaterami w klatce. Na powierzchni, Robotnik jest zawiedziony. Pomimo wykopania potężnego dołu wciąż nic nie znalazł. Trójka decyduje się na użycie dynamitu. Rozsadza on znaczną część terenu. Spelunk wciąż nie chce uwolnić Sonica i Tailsa, lecz po chwili robi to spadający diamondius. Bohaterowie uciekają, zaś Robotnik i Badniki wpadają do dziury. Jaskinia zapada się coraz szybciej. Spelunk nie chce jednak zostawić swojego dobytku. Po chwili jednak Sonic ratuje go przed spadającym głazem. W krecie zachodzi przemiana. Decyduje się on pomóc swoim niedawnym wrogom, ale wymaga to od niego poświęceń. Mimo wszystko doprowadza on bohaterów w bezpieczne miejsce. Stamtąd obserwują jak Robotnik i roboty ładują skarby do Egg-O-Maticu. Sonic udaje się do nich w przebraniu kontrolera skarbowego. Informuje roboty o rzekomych podatkach, jakie mają zapłacić z tytułu nagłego wzbogacenia się. W rzeczywistości jednak zajmuje on ich uwagę, aby Tails i Spelunk mogli wykonać drugą część planu. Po chwili związuje roboty długim paragonem i wrzuca na taśmę, blokując Egg-O-Matic. Tymczasem Spelunk wysypuje proch na taśmę i podpala go. Sonic szybko zabiera z Egg-O-Maticu ukradzione skarby. Po chwili następuje eksplozja, która wyrzuca Robotnika i roboty daleko od jaskini. Spelunk decyduje się na rozpoczęcie nowego życia. Zabiera Sonica i Tailsa na chili dogi. W czasie drogi obserwują Robotnika, Scratcha i Groundera podrzucanych przez gejzery. Sonic Says Scenka Sonic Says w odcinku dotyczy dzielenia się. Tails i Spelunk siedzą razem na ławce i spożywają swoje posiłki. Tails posiada parówki, zaś Spelunk sos. Obaj nie chcą się jednak nimi podzielić. Pojawia się Sonic, który poucza o korzyściach płynących z dzielenia się, a następnie wspólnie z przyjaciółmi robi ze składników chili dogi. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Doktor Robotnik * Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad ** Scratch ** Grounder * Spelunk * Rodzina żółwi Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku, Sonic ma na sobie kostiumy nawet po ich wykorzystaniu do planu. * W niektórych scenach, Sonic omyłkowo ma niebieskie ramiona.